Emmeline's Pokemon Adventures
This is a fanfic by Maple. It's about a girl called Emmeline "Emma" Winger and she is training to be the best Pokemon Trainer in all of the World. After she conquers the Kalos league the journey gets even more exciting... Chapter One Sunlight filtered through Emmeline's fuchsia curtains onto Emmeline's bed. On a white pillow and under fuchsia pillows lay Emmeline, a pale-skinned girl with wavy sienna-colored hair and almond-shaped gentle sky-blue/turquoise eyes. "Wha..." Emmeline yawned. "It's seven already? Ugh... this Saturday I'd rather sleep in more... why did I set my alarm?" She saw a hot pink sticky note on the the hot pink-painted wood lamp bottom. In a pretty shade of lavender she had written in large capital letters SATURDAY IS THE DAY YOU GET YOUR STARTER POKEMON!!! DO NOT SLEEP IN!!! SET YOUR ALARM!!! and remembered. "Oh! It's time to get my starter Pokemon!" She quickly stepped out of her hot pink-and-lavender striped pajamas and got into a hot pink (wow, she is SO hot pink) dress which stopped just about an inch below her knees. Inside her completely hot-pink bathroom she brushed her teeth with sparkly pink toothpaste using a hot pink toothbrush. She spat down a hot pink sink and used a pink towel to wipe the remainder of the toothpaste off of her lips and around her mouth. Rushing downstairs she saw all the bland greens and blues and reds and other colors of her parents. Grabbing the box of Pinkyums, her favorite cereal, and pouring it into a hot pink bowl full of boring white milk. Her mother, Mrs. Winger, had straight black hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. She was cutting cucumber slices for Mr. Winger's lunch, since the cafe at his work (Hot Pink Video Games for Girls) had only girly stuff to eat. Emmeline harfed her Pinkyums down and nearly choked on a large mouthful. Then she grabbed Mrs. Winger's arm and pulled her into the garage. She stole Mrs. Winger's keys and unlocked the car, then shoved her into the driver seat and seatbelted her. Then Emmeline zoomed into the backseat and hooked in. Mrs. Winger turned on the hot-pink car and zoomed off to Professor Oak's lab. --- "Here is your Pokedex," Professor Oak announced, handing her a Pokedex. "Here's your Pokedex, and here are your PokeBalls. I'm sorry but all of the other starters were taken by some other kids. So you're gonna have to get Pikachu." "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "It is an type. It knows Thundershock and Tail Whip. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms." Suddenly Emmeline drew out a hot pink notebook and a pack of transportable colored artist's pencils and sketched Pikachu. Then she took a picture with her cell phone and took out the sketchpad lines and made it into a clear background. With a few quick steps, she animated it too. It ended up looking like a moving Pikachu. Before Mrs. Winger could say any embarrasing things (like Delia Ketchum) Emmeline rushed off with Pikachu. They followed the path to the river and saw a Squirtle. Emmeline scanned it. "Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon," the Pokedex said. "It is a type. It knows Tackle. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It also powerfully sprays foam from its mouth." "Come on, Pika!" Emmeline called. "Wait, Pika. Yeah, I'll call you Pika. Let's catch this Squirtle!" "Pika, pi!" exclaimed Pika. "Thundershock!" Emmeline exclaimed. "Pikaaaa... pikaaaaa... piiiiiiiiiiii!" Pika let out a powerful bolt of electricity. The Squirtle went unconscious. "Go, PokeBall!" Emmeline shouted. She threw the Pokeball. It locked. Then she sketched the Squirtle and turned the sketch into an animated sprite, just like with Pikachu's sketch. "I'll nickname you Squirt." Category:Fanon